


Predator and Prey Dynamics

by therecognitionscene



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, just a bb Drabble today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: so on Mitch's blog there's that question about how it felt to see Joey again after two years, and Mitch said "chase", andi loved it





	Predator and Prey Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to thebermuda for showing me that post and also for being my beta and aLSO for just, you know, being awesome
> 
> LE and all its content belongs to smokeplanet.

“I'm gonna getcha, Joeyyyy…”

The sound of Jonas’ own pulse is loud and booming in his ears as it thrums out from the epicenter of his chest, traveling along his bloodstreams and vibrating through the entirety of his body. He's practically shaking with adrenaline, trying in vain to quiet his breathing and pressing back as flat against the wall as he can. As it floats through the air to him, Mitch’s sing-song taunt makes his breath catch in his throat; has the older boy already found him? How can that _be_? Jonas is so well-hidden, there's no _way_ Mitch could have located him so quickly.

But Mitch’s voice sounds nearer than it should, and Jonas can hear the heavy thud of his footsteps as he stalks along, hunting Joey down.

“Y’know ya can't hide from me, Spots. Poooooor lil’ Spots. ‘m gonna find ya, and when I do…”

Mitch’s voice, low and thick, is full of promise, of _threat_. Jonas shudders and only just manages to swallow down a weak noise, but more threaten to bubble up his throat when he hears a door bang open. He stuffs his hand into his mouth and bites down on his knuckles, desperately trying to stifle any sounds before they can escape.

The sunlight that's filtering in through the slats of the folding door cast alternating strips of light and shadow over his face, warping his view as he tries to peer out the thin gaps. Mitch is out there in the room, he knows he is, but beyond the door slamming open there hasn't been any sound. No footsteps, no ragged breaths, nothing. Mitch is taking his time, stalking Jonas leisurely and lazily. He's not even _exerting_ himself, and that knowledge makes something inside of Jonas clench up tight. Mitch is a predator, a hunter assured of his place in the food chain, confident in the sharpness of his claws and the wickedness of his fangs.

And Jonas?

Jonas is the prey, with his soft underbelly and wide eyes, trapped in a corner with the beast staring him down, ravenous and ready for the feast.

Except this corner is actually a closet, and Jonas is hoping, _praying_ , that his deadly predator catches him.

“Sort of a funny place to hide, ain't it, Joey?”

Jonas can _hear_ the smirk in Mitch’s tone, the smugness, and he'd roll his eyes if he weren't so amped up knowing that _Mitch knows where he is._

“What do they call that…. Ironboardy? Shit, y’know what I'm talkin’ about. Hidin’ in a closet on your boyfriend.”

Jonas can't help it: he giggles.

And that's all the confirmation Mitch needs. Jonas barely has time to register that the jig is up before Mitch is striding across their bedroom and throwing the closet doors open wide. Jonas squeals playfully, his heart racing with a very real surge of excitement, and Mitch swoops in on him, laughing loud and bright. “Gotcha!!”

He wraps strong arms around Jonas and picks him up, and of course Jonas wriggles around and puts up a fight, just for show. Just to hear the way Mitch actually _growls_ as he carries Joey to their bed and tosses him down flat onto his back. His cheeks are blushed a deep wine red, his chest heaving, as he looks up at Mitch, the hem of his shirt riding up to offer a teasing glimpse of his tummy. Mitch notices--of course Mitch notices-- and he falls upon Jonas like a man starved.

“Mitch!” Joey shrieks, quickly losing his breath as Mitch’s long fingers start tickling him all over. He's laughing so hard tears are starting to sting his eyes, but Mitch doesn't let up until Jonas is a wheezing, giggling mess of adorable. Only then does he sit up on his knees, straddling the wide breadth of Jonas’ hips, and catches both of Joey’s wrists in one large hand.

“Looks like I've got ya,” Mitch says, stretching Joey’s arms up over his head and pinning them there, “right where I want ya.”

Jonas smiles, shy and suggestive and sweet all in one, and lifts his head up so he can press a kiss to the tip of Mitch’s nose. “Looks like you do,” he concedes, though there's something almost sly about his words that gives Mitch pause.

“Oh, Joey, you beautiful, cute, sexy, perfect... You _like_ being caught, don't ya?”

Jonas laughs, bubbly and clear like a bell, and presses his hips up against Mitch’s, letting his boyfriend feel just how much he likes being caught.

And Mitch, who three years ago had never even dared to _dream_ that Jonas would ever want him, can do nothing but groan, his own face pink and heated. “And here I thought I was the dangerous one,” he mutters, his voice muffled against the side of Jonas’s neck as he sets about sucking a dark hickey onto his little boyfriend’s tanned skin.

Jonas laughs, the sound tapering off into a moan as he wraps his arms tight around Mitch. “Well, you know what they--nnnn!!-- say: it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for.”

Mitch snorts, but all the snarky replies he could come up with are lost as he drags his tongue up the side of Jonas’ neck and nibbles at his jawline. Below him his lover whines and tilts his head to the side, offering himself up to Mitch.

And isn't that a sight? When the prey gives themselves up so eagerly to the jaws of their predator.

The prettiest sight Mitch has ever seen.


End file.
